


There's Something About Matt

by nottotallyhere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottotallyhere/pseuds/nottotallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux knew it was Ren under that ridiculous disguise. Who did he think he was fooling? And just when things were heating up between them. He even dared to pretend to not know him. Well, if that's the game he wanted to play, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Matt

Hux travelled along the corridor at his usual brisk pace. It seemed the whole ship was talking about Kylo Ren's latest stunt. Who did he think he was fooling with that ridiculous disguise? And what he thought he stood to gain from it was anyone's guess. Camaraderie with the crew perhaps? Hux scoffed at the thought. Ren hated the crew and they in turn kept their distance from him. Explanations flitted in and out of Hux's mind at such a rate that he almost ran fully into Captain Phasma standing still on the bridge. "My apologies, Captain," he muttered. "How is the base progressing?"

Phasma gave him a rundown of the day’s events. Things were progressing smoothly, and the base would be fully operational on schedule, despite Ren's fits of fury that kept damaging the equipment.

_Such a belligerent child, that Ren. So rough with such a blatant disregard for schedules and order. So childishly amusing. Such soft hair and smooth skin. How long had it been sinc-_

Phasma could tell he wasn’t really listening. "Thinking about Ren, General?"

Hux's mind flew back to the conversation with a start. "Just the annoyances he's constantly adding to my schedule, Captain. And this latest stunt. What he even thinks to accomplish-"

Captain Phasma looked at Hux blankly. Or at least, he thought she did. Blank was pretty much the only expression she had while she was wearing her helmet, and to his knowledge she had never removed it in front of anyone. "Will that be all, general?"

"Er, yes Phasma, I believe so. Keep me updated should any delays occur." Phasma nodded and Hux walked on, unsure of where he was headed next. He was hardly surprised when he ended up in the mess hall. It was purely coincidental that it was the technician's scheduled lunch hour, Hux tried and failed to convince himself.

A quick scan of the room and there he was. ‘Matt the radar technician’.  

_Yeah, sure, and I'm Darth Vader,_ he thought to himself.

Matt was facing away from him, but Hux glared at him anyway. He had thought he and Ren were making real progress. The casual glances, Hux bringing his face up to the ridiculous mask to insult him, Ren grabbing him by the throat and threatening to kill him, and finally the setting of a rendezvous point. He doubted either had romance in mind, but pickings were slim on the base, and Kylo Ren's looks, at least, were nothing to scoff at. He was always covered head to toe and seldom showed his face, but Hux knew that underneath all those obnoxious layers lurked a finely sculpted man. It had been so long since he'd found a body worthy of his attention, and Kylo's Matt stunt was putting him on edge. He had been so CLOSE.  The previously arranged meeting was to be the next day. Now that all eyes on the base were on 'Matt', they'd never be able to meet up inconspicuously.

Hux approached Matt's table. As he got closer he caught what Matt was saying about Kylo Ren's 8 pack. He internally rolled his eyes at the obvious display of vanity and strode up next to him. Hux sniffed derisively. "So this is the radar technician everyone's been going on about."

The stormtroopers that had been sitting around the table scattered, leaving Matt staring after them with a confused expression. He turned to Hux. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's me. I wouldn't say EVERYONE is talking about me though, I mean, Kylo Ren prob-"

"I am General Hux, radar technician, and you'd be wise to address me with respect."

Matt blinked. "Oh, yes sir, General Hux. My mistake. Er, did you need something...sir?"

Hux had to admit that though the disguise was seriously lacking, the acting was top notch. Even he doubted this wasn't his first chat with this man. "Nothing other than to tell you to get back to work. I understand you've been busier spreading rumors about Kylo Ren than you've been spending time fixing the items assigned to you'.

Matt reddened and his face showed a tinge of anger. "Right, yeah...sorry. I'll go right away," He muttered, and got up and left the room without looking at Hux again. Huh, Hux hadn’t expected such a meek response, especially considering the usual tantrums Ren threw. He must be really into this bizarre charade.

-Later-

Hux made his way back to the bridge after his meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke. Snoke was pleased with the progress of the base and seemed none the wiser to the newest stunt Kylo was pulling. He hadn't even asked why Kylo hadn't shown up, though Hux was hyper-aware of his absence.

Hux was determined to get some damn work done and put this Kylo business out of his mind for the time being. Yet as he rounded the corner, he noticed Matt up ahead, half-heartedly fiddling with something in a wall panel. He was finally alone. Hux quickened his pace.

He put his hand on the wall directly beside Matt and leaned toward him, voice low and rumbling. "Amusing, your little stunt. I can't fathom what you hope to gain from it, but whatever keeps you from destroying my ship is good enough for me."

As if to punctuate this remark, the object Matt was holding let off a few sparks, which caused him to drop it clattering to the floor. He quickly picked it up and shoved it back into the wall.

"Uh, I'm sorry General Hux, but I don’t really follow? I know I've messed up a bit, but nothing seriously damaging, and I've only been here a few days."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Not going to quit, huh? It's only us around you know, it's okay. I was wondering if our little...rendezvous, was still happening tomorrow." Thinking Kylo would need some heavy hinting just in case, Hux made a show of raking his eyes down Matt's body, trying his best to not show his disdain at the hideous technician outfit.

Noticing the look, Matt swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Um, I'm getting lost pretty fast here, General Hux. What, uh, what rendezvous?"

Hux glared at Matt. Now he was just doing it on purpose to rile him up. "Ugh, fine, "Matt", I'm sorry to have bothered you." Hux stood up straight and prepared to head onwards to his destination. "Nonetheless, I'll be waiting tomorrow, if you decide to drop the ridiculous act and show up like we had discussed."

Hux walked briskly away, mouth scrunched up into what some would call a pout, had it not been on Hux's face.

_That Ren_ , he thought to himself angrily. _How he gets on my nerves. Well, let him have his fun. So long as he shows up tomorrow, I don’t care what he does in his apparently limitless free time._

 

-Next Day-

Hux would never admit how he spent the whole morning glancing at the time and rushing through his duties. Now that the pre-appointed meeting time was near, he paced back and forth near their rendezvous point.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

A half hour passed.

Hux finally glared at the wall and stormed off down the hall. Kylo didn't mean anything to him really, but he'll be damned if he'll let whiny little Kylo Ren stand him up.

He located him easily, fiddling with yet another part of the ship.

Matt looked up at the sound of the approaching stomps. "Oh, General. I was just-"

In two more paces Hux had closed the distance between them and backed Matt into a wall, his face inches away.

"Ok, Ren, it was almost amusing before but cut the crap, I've been waiting to get my hands on that ass for what feels like ages and it's not funny anymore."

Matt looked at Hux with a bewildered expression. "Wha-"

Hux had never been this close to Ren before. He was suddenly overcome with the need to be closer. He forcefully closed the distance between them, using the passionate kiss to cut off Matt's reply. Matt struggled for only a moment before reciprocating with such force it was all Hux could do to keep his balance. Hux felt his annoyance dissipate and get replaced with a powerful need to be in those pants NOW.

His hands grasped behind Matt's back, pulling him closer and all but rutting against him. It really had been too long. He needed to be even closer, he needed more. He pushed Matt firmly up against the hallway wall and accidentally opened a wall panel into what must be a storage closet. They ended up stumbling in. Convenient.

He'd smirk at the ridiculousness but his mouth was a bit busy at the moment. His hands struggled to find a way into Matt's clothing, to get that glorious body out where he could appreciate it. He mentally cursed at the ridiculous jumpsuit for the umpteenth time today, there was just no quick way to get it off.

He pulled out of the kiss just so he could properly glare at it to find the zipper. As he was grabbing for it he became acutely aware that they were still within view of the hallway. He heard a familiar sound of footsteps swiftly approaching them. Whoever it was had seen them and had started to call out. _Fuck-_

"Hux, is that you? I thought we were meeting at the-" Kylo Ren, sans helmet, suddenly stepped into view and stopped in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the scene.

Hux was suddenly aware of his mussed hair and disheveled uniform (when did that happen?). Matt looked just as bewildered as ever but maintained his grip on Hux. There was an incredibly awkward pause as Hux broke away and looked from Matt to Ren, and Ren looked from Matt to Hux. Matt had no idea what was even happening, so he settled for staring pointedly at the floor. The heat of Ren's eyes seemingly tried to burn holes through his skull.

Hux elegantly broke the silence by sputtering, "You? But. Him. I- what."

Ren shifted his glare to include Hux. "What the fuck is going on?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence as Hux mentally worked out how events could have possibly unfolded in such a way that they led to this situation.

Surprisingly, Matt was the one to break it. "Uh, what if you join us?" he offered, looking Ren up and down. "I um, I hear you're seriously shredded under those cloaks, and I-."

Two pairs of hands reached toward him and forced him out of the doorway. As the panel slid shut he heard shouting start.

_...Well, better get back to that capacitor repair,_ he thought to himself as he walked away. Too bad he didn't get a chance to verify the existence of Ren's 8 pack. At least he'd gained a newfound appreciation for Hux.

Back in the closet, Ren was berating Hux. "There I was, thinking I'd finally get to pursue a little distraction, waiting at the spot you chose, when I hear a door panel open. ‘That's strange, no one's usually in this part of the ship, perhaps Hux chose a different spot and didn't tell me because he's an asshole'. Lo and behold, you ARE an asshole, but you'd chosen a different fuckbud-"

"Oh shut up, I thought he was you!" Hux interjected. "That hair can't be real, and with how often he talked about you, it was just so obvious-"

"He looks nothing like me! What are you even saying?"

Hux was embarrassed at having made such a stupid mistake, but he sure as hell wouldn't let Ren know that. He changed tactics. "And just where were YOU this week then? No one's seen you since Matt showed up, everyone was certain Matt WAS you doing a new sort of stunt for attention."

"Is that all you think of me?" Ren's glare turned cold. "Contrary to popular belief, GENERAL, I don't spend all of my time stalking the halls. I was away on an important mission for Snoke, and I just returned this morning. That," Ren crossed his arms and somehow glared more forcefully, "Is something you should have known."

Oh. Come to think of it, Snoke HAD mentioned something about a mission last week. Hux had been more concerned with calculating the repairs that would have to be made on the console that Ren had just decimated with his damn lightsaber. He softened and looked back at Ren with only the slightest scowl. "Well, it WAS a damn peaceful week for a change. You should go on missions more often; maybe we could finish the base ahead of schedule."

Ren caught him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Ah, there was the impulsive Ren he knew and loathed. "Don't patronize me, Hux," Ren hissed in his ear. "I will make sure you pay dearly for every word."

Hux convinced himself his sudden heavy breathing was due to his restricted airway and NOT at all because Ren was so very close and he was quickly getting turned on. Ren, however, seemed to notice this.

He smirked and loosened his grip. "Ah, so you wish to proceed with the meeting. Well," He roughly lowered Hux to the floor and opened the door panel. "You know where my quarters are."

Hux watched Ren quickly stride away. He knew that bastard wanted him to run after him to catch up. But he wouldn't. He could get some paperwork done first and then MAYBE he'd head that direction. Maybe he wouldn't even give Ren the satisfaction. Maybe-

Ren stopped and looked back at him, still wearing his maddening smirk. "Coming, General? This window of opportunity is all but closing. I'm sure I could get this Matt fellow to come along if you won't." He sauntered on.

Hux didn't know what it was about this bastard that he found so alluring but he was overcome with the urge to find out. Ugh. He made up his mind and quickly strode after Ren, struggling to catch up but definitely not run. _This was stupid,_ he thought to himself. _Fuck fuck FUCK._

Kylo Ren let out a laugh. "That's the idea, Hux."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be Kylo Ren/Matt crack, somehow got lost along the way and ended up here.


End file.
